


Scars from Tomorrow

by AngelofDeath241



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDeath241/pseuds/AngelofDeath241
Summary: When 80% of your city is made up of werewolves, you're bound to run into at least one or two a day, but running into the Alpha of said town? What does he want? And why is he fixated on me?





	1. Chapter 1

I ran faster. I knew I couldn't be out too late. Even though I wasn't sure when, the full moon was coming. And that only spelled trouble for me. Seeing a few people I knew I needed to avoid, especially at night, I quickly ducked into an alleyway.

"My my my. A human out so late...? I wasn't expecting this," A voice behind me purred. Almost immediately, I whipped around, staring face-to-face with one of the people I needed to avoid.

Jumin Han. Or, as about 80% of my city called him, Alpha. Or even, Leader Jumin.

"I...I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, I know. But, you see, I've been looking for you, Zen. Or, should I call you, Hyun?" Jumin chuckled. Jumin started walking closer to me,in a circular pattern. I backed away in the same circle, until I was was walking fully backwards, and Jumin forwards.

"M-Me...? Why...?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering. But, I couldn't help it. My voice betrayed me when I was scared. And soon, that fear was amplified as my back hit the wall of the alleyway.

"You're brave. I won't deny that. Tell me. Do you know what tonight is, my darling little human?" Jumin asked, getting closer.

"The….The full moon. That….That's t-tonight…?" I breathed.

"Intelligent as well as brave. Amazing," Jumin purred. As bad as the situation was, I couldn't help but think that even though he was closer to a dog, he could purr his voice just like a cat.

"Wh-Why were you looking for me sp-specifically…?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Hyun? You're quite the skilled actor, I've heard. I wanted to have a chat with you, about coming over, and performing a solo act for me," he said.

"A-Ah, well, I need to think about it, a-and even if I agreed, I'd have to think about what to perform for you," I said nervously, trying to find an opening to escape. Being near Jumin made me a huge target for the others in this city.

"What's the matter? You seem nervous. Scared, even. Are you that intimidated by an Alpha?" Jumin asked.

"W-Well, you have to admit, c-coming across an Alpha on the night of a f-full moon is quite r-rare," I said.

"Truer words have never been spoken. That intelligence of yours is shining tonight, it seems. Well, I'll leave you to think about it,human. As you know, we get rather...unsightly in the full moon, and I have a reputation to hold up in the public eye. Meet me tomorrow evening at the coffee house on Achorage street. We'll discuss things further there," Jumin said.

"I-I will," I said, trying to pull together a small smile. Jumin turned and left the alley, the tip of his tail brushing my pant leg as he turned. Once he was gone, I raced to my apartment, my heart still racing. Only once I was inside and had locked door, did I allow myself to breathe.

* * *

 

The next night, I walked into the upscale coffee house. When I was inside, a a sudden shadow went over me, and I felt like I didn't belong here at all. I glanced at the menu, and immediately looked away, realizing the prices here were way to expensive for me. I was thinking about just leaving, and abandoning the idea of reciting lines for Jumin, when he walked in the door. He gave me a smirk, and walked over to me.

"Brave, intelligent, punctual. Do your talents never cease?" Jumin asked.

"Ah, well, I was actually th-thinking of leaving. I….I can't really afford anything here. I-I'm sorry I wasted your time," I said.

"Can't afford anything? Don't you worry. My treat, for today. After all, we're discussing business for you at my manor. Go ahead and choose something on the menu. Anything you like," Jumin said.

"O-Oh. Um, alright," I said. I looked at the menu. Everything on it seemed so fancy. I looked for something that was among their cheapest prices. "U-Um, I'll take the triple venti soy no-foam latte," I said. Jumin walked over to the counter. Feeling as if everyone was staring me being close to Jumin, I stepped to the side a bit, but I could still hear what Jumin was telling the barista.

"For my companion here, one triple venti soy no-foam latte. And for me, I'll take a grande chai tea latte, 3 pump, skim milk, lite water, no foam, extra hot," Jumin said.

"Right away, my Alpha," the barista said.

Oh.

No wonder I felt like I didn't belong here.

Everyone in here were werewolves.

Great. Once Jumin and I got our drinks, we sat near the back of the coffee house.

"So, Zen. You said you needed to think about it. I can pay you any amount of money you request for your services. I can help you get your name out more in the acting world. Acting in plays and stage shows is one thing, but, think of others you could do. Commercials. TV shows. Movies. Anything, really," Jumin said.

"Y-You….You could influence all of that?" I asked, stopping from taking a sip of my coffee.

"Of course. You know my rank. I can do practically anything I like. And I see great potential in you. I can directly influence anything for you, good or bad. It just depends on your attitude," Jumin said.

"I….I see," I said, taking a long sip of my drink. The way he was speaking here. It sounded less intimidating, and more….teasing.

"E-Excuse me. I have to run to the restroom real quick," I said.

"Go right ahead. I'm in no rush tonight. Not like last night," Jumin said. I nodded, and went towards the close by restrooms. I took a few deep breaths, wet a paper towel, and wiped my face with it.

The slight teasing tone in his voice. Being here, of all places; it was starting to stress me out. I needed to calm down, before my anxious feelings started to affect my features. I was lucky to have been born with a smooth complexion, deep ruby eyes, and pure snow hair that reached to the middle of my back. Even then, I had to make sure nothing damaged my flawless features, lest I couldn't act with flaws. I took a few more deep breaths, dried my face off carefully, and went back out to Jumin and I's table.

"I'm sorry that took so long. I needed a moment to think of your offer," I said, taking a calming sip of my drink.

"Oh? And what is your answer? As I said, I see great potential in you. I do not want to waste your time, or mine," Jumin said.

"I'll take it. If you can directly influence me to greater acting opportunities, then I'd be stupid to decline it," I smiled.

"Very well, then. I will get into contact with you again, when I can secure a free time for you," Jumin said, finishing his drink. I finished mine as well, and stood to go throw out my cup. Jumin threw away his cup as well, and we walked out of the coffee house.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Jumin. I am sorry for acting nervous last night. I just didn't expect to actually get talk to you," I admitted. My eyesight was starting to get a little blurry. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to get rid of it, but it wasn't going away.

"It's alright, Zen. I completely understand. Are you feeling alright? You seem...uneasy right now," Jumin said. His words said that, but his tone changed to that of mischievous. The smirk never his face.

That bastard!

While I was in the restroom, he must've drugged my coffee!

Before I could respond, I could feel my body falling forwards, him catching me in his arms, before my vision went completely black. 


	2. Captured!

I blinked his eyes open. My head was all kinds of foggy. I had no idea where I was. Looking through the bars of the cage, the bedroom I was in was strange and unfamiliar. 

Wait. 

Cage? 

I blinked more. Looking around, I could see clearly now that I was in an oversized bird cage. My wrists were tied tightly to a bar set up in the cage. I could swing slightly, but other than that, I couldn't move from his kneeling position. The ponytail holder I usually kept in to keep my hair out of my face was missing. 

"I'm impressed you're awake so early. I thought the drug would've taken you out for longer than a few hours," that arrogant voice purred from the doorway. Looking over, I saw him smirking at me. Jumin closed the door, and started walking towards the cage. “Shall we add that to your ever-growing list of talents?” he asked. 

“You bastard! You drugged my coffee!” I yelled. 

“I won’t deny that, my dear, but it was for a good purpose,” Jumin said. 

“What purpose would you have for drugging my coffee, and bringing me here, wherever we are” I growled. Jumin chuckled. 

“My, you are clueless about our world, aren’t you? Guess I’ll have to take intelligence off that list of yours. No matter. I will educate you. It is common that Alphas, at the very least, have pets. Human pets. I didn’t just corner you last night for a business opportunity. I wanted to get a good look at you. I’ve had my eye on you for quite a while now, Hyun. I thought you’d be a perfect fit for my pet,” Jumin purred, coming to the cage. “I let you keep the decency of your clothes. Rest assured, other alphas would not have been so kind. The only thing I did take was that hair tie of yours. I wanted to be able to see the full beauty of that hair of yours,” Jumin said. 

“What do pets….do, exactly?” I asked. 

“Ah. Good question, my dear pet. Human pets don’t really have set tasks, mainly due to their goal being that of complete submission to their Alpha. Human pets are essentially personal servants to their Alphas, doing everything and anything the Alpha asks, with no questions of fuss,” Jumin explained. 

“I’m not following any orders you give me!” I growled, glaring at Jumin. 

“It’s just too bad that you have no choice, human. I’m going to keep you in there for a while, for you to understand the situation you’re in. You’ll soon realize that I am one of the nicer ones, so don’t make me angry,” Jumin smiled. He turned and left the room. I started to pull at the rope that was tied to my wrists. If I could just break that, for now, it’d be good enough. I started to rub the rope on the bar back and forth. I smiled as it started to move. If I could get the rope to break this way, I’d be fine. It’d make me a little happier.  
~~~~~~~~

Why. 

Why wouldn’t it break already?!

I had been moving the rope back and forth for what felt like an hour, but, I had no idea. I didn’t know what time it was, whether it was still night, or was it morning, now? This stupid alpha had blackout curtains on his windows, so I couldn’t tell. 

The only thing I had successfully done was give myself a rope burn on my both my wrists. How would I get out of this? I didn’t want this! I should’ve known he was up to something when he had cornered me the other night, but I had been too terrified from meeting him like that to think anything else about it. The door creaked open, and I saw a girl enter. She had long, chestnut hair, sapphire eyes, and wore a smile that held nothing but softness. 

“Hello there. Master Jumin has instructed me to come and cut you loose. Are you alright?” she asked, coming into the room. She shut the door behind her, and came over to the cage. Using shears , she reached through the bars of the cage, and carefully cut the rope. I unceremoniously fell to the floor of the cage, and quickly untied my wrists. They were red and raw, and one had even started forming a blister. 

“Oh! You are hurt! I’ll inform Master Jumin right away!” the girl exclaimed. 

“Wait!” I cried out. She stopped in front of the door, and turned back to me. “What’s your name? Who are you? What time is it? Where am I, exactly?” the question rolled off my tongue so face, I wasn’t sure this girl could understand, but instead, she giggled. 

“I’m sorry! I completely forgot about all of that! My name’s MC. I’m a maid of Master Jumin’s. I’m not a previous pet, if you were wondering. No, Master Jumin only allows the best of the best to become his pets. Just a maid. The time right now is around four in the morning. And as for where you are, isn’t it obvious? This is Master Jumin’s manor. More specifically, this is Master Jumin’s bedroom, but for now, I need to go get the first aid kit to treat your wrists. I’ll be right back,” MC promised before leaving the room. I started to pull at the cage. I refused to be Jumin’s pet. I refused! 

I didn’t want this. I’d rather work my way up from stageplays and musicals to other things by myself. I didn’t need him. That is, even if he would allow me to leave his stupid manor! MC came back into the room, and sat beside the cage.   
“Can I see your wrists, Zen?” she asked. Cautiously, I reached my hands through the bars. MC started to gently treat my wrists, being careful of the starting blisters. She wrapped them after the medicine was applied, and smiled softly. 

“Get some rest. Master Jumin might come in, but it’s because this is his bedroom. Good night, Zen,” she smiled, before leaving. As soon as she was gone, I started pulling at the bars of the cage. 

I’d get out of here, dammit!

I’d get out of here before he could do anything to me!  
~~~~~~~~~

I must’ve fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, Jumin was staring at me from his bed. 

“You look so lovely when you’re sleeping. I hope you know that,” Jumin said, coming over. I backed away from him as far as I could. “I’ve got a little present for you, and I’ll have to open the cage to give it to you. Now, be a good pet and stay still,” Jumin said. He unlocked the cage, and took a step inside. Seeing my only chance to escape, and knowing he’d kill me if I failed, I had to chance it. I shoved Jumin to the side as hard as I could, and ran to the door. I threw it open, and started running. 

“Catch him!” I heard Jumin’s voice bellow behind me, and soon running footsteps. I ran faster. Where was the goddamned door?! I ran down a multitude of hallways, and soon found the front door. Feeling the freedom, I ran even faster. A few people jumped in front of me. As I ran at them, they grabbed at me. I kicked at them, getting a good hit on at least one of them. I unlocked the front door, and left. 

Fresh air filled my lungs, but I knew I couldn’t stop and savor it just yet. 

“Get back here!” Jumin’s voice carried. Not even wanting to look back, I kept running. 

If I could get out of here now, I’d have to come back secretly. Sell everything. Move cities. Start a new life. I pushed those thoughts out of my head at the moment. I had to focus on leaving. If I didn’t, Jumin would catch me. And I’d have hell to pay, especially because he was essentially the leader of the entire city. 

Running. 

That’s all I could think now. 

Just run. Run until I couldn’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'd like to give a shoutout to Sequoia and v pegger 2019 in Seq's discord group, V Appreciation Station. They both gave me the drinks that Zen and Jumin ordered respectively.
> 
> Love y'all in the server!
> 
> Until Chapter 2!


End file.
